Support for the broad research efforts of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center is provided through this grant. Overall leadership, direction and evaluation results from the combined efforts of the senior leaders, program leaders and external advisors. During the -13 year the objectives remain unchanged. Specific aims include: 1) strengthening the program in Surgical Oncology through new research initiatives and appointment of new faculty; 2) strengthening the program in cancer prevention through laboratory and clinical studies of chemoprevention agents; 3) enhancing already strong research programs in bladder cancer and breast cancer; 4) increasing research in radiation oncology; 5) increasing resources and expertise in the design and initiation of clinical trials and 6) increasing clinical and laboratory research directed at the evaluation of cytotoxic anticancer drugs and biological response modifiers. Shared resources support all of these research efforts.